Pocketspace
Pocketspace is a magical phenomenon in which a gateway to a pocket universe, a finite realm contained within a point in space of the larger general universe, is contained and bound to a specific object or region with magic. Pocketspaces are most often used in the storage and transport of goods, and to generally increase the total occupy-able space of a region of space. Pocketspaces can be created with general magics, while permanent or temporary Pocketspaces can be created by the effects of Abilities. Creation Pocketspaces are one of the most difficult things to create using general magics. Theoretically, the most efficient way of creating Pocketspaces would be to create a miniature star and cause it to collapse in on itself in such a way that it forms a black hole, and then manipulating the fields of the black hole to create multiple Pocketspaces from it. However, the level of Alchemy needed to create a star is beyond possible in the current time. Instead, Pocketspaces are more often created from manipulating the effects of space-warping Abilities and phenomena, such as converting a portal generated by an Ability or a pre-existing wormwhole into a Pocketspace. Pocketspace creation is one of the most highly valued talents of Dhara, due to the difficulty of doing so. Properties Pocketspaces, being only finite universes, can only contain up to a certain amount of mass. When a pocketspace reaches this limit, most are usually enchanted to begin to repel items from being placed inside. This is a safety measure, as if the pocketspace is no longer capable of containing the stored objects, it will collapse in on itself, releasing all of the items held inside, usually damaging both the objects and anyone nearby from the force of the implosion. Time does not flow inside pocketspaces in the same way it does outside of them, instead flowing slower and slower; this property is often used to extend the shelf life of produce and other edible goods for those able to afford the pocketspace. This property ceases to function while conscious beings are within the pocketspace, or at stops functioning to a reasonable extent. The inside “wall” of a pocketspace is like a wall of pure force, pushing against objects that begin to go beyond the center of the pocketspace. An ordinary pocketspace is devoid of gravity inside, although objects close to the opening will still undergo some effects of gravity. The inside of a pocketspace is generally pitch black due to the absence of oxygen and other gases, although some sacrifice total storage capacity for colorful gas-based insides for their pocketspaces. Bag of Holding A Bag of Holding (rare) (technically also Holding Bag, but no one will take you seriously) is a personal container used to carry large amounts of items. Bags of Holding are usually custom made with high quality designs by a tailor in conjunction with a Pocketspace creator, adding to the appeal. Bags of Holding usually have long or elastic opening to allow larger objects to be placed inside of them. Those who do have Bags of Holding tend to have ones stylized for their own fashion of clothing, complete with matching colors and all. Bags of Holding cannot be inverted; it is physically impossible to pull the inside of the pocketspace out, while the opening of the pocketspace will repel objects “entering” from it’s other side. Some bags of holding have specialized uses, such as having sub-compartments or enchanted to cool objects inside and cleanse them of grime. Greater Bags of Holding (unique) with larger pocketspaces tend to have their own special system to locate a desired item and pull it out of the bag, as after a certain point it becomes more cumbersome to have to grasp through all of the various objects one may store in their bag of holding. Category:Magic Category:Items Category:Magic Items Category:Phenomena Category:Concepts